The Light Among the Darkness
by ShiraChan-Desu
Summary: Many millennia ago, he had left Valinor and his kind to dwell in the world that is now almost entirely inhabited by Man. Alone, he seeks the tranquility to settle the ache of his heart through the people of this new, yet old world. But he didn't plan on discovering the existence of another type of Immortal. NO YAOI. Post-RotK; New Moon. Movie-based. No pairings (more than likely).
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

_**Lucian Grayson—**__**Person of Light; To Shine**_

**Inspired by Mirrordance's "For Every Evil" (mainly by Legolas'****occupation in that story) and the lack of stories of revolving around only Legolas' appearance in the Twilight realm. **

**Note: **_**OCs are present in this chapter, but only because I have to fill in the gaps. They are NOT one of the main characters. **_

**Another Note: **_**This is NOT…I repeat, NOT yaoi or slash! Also, there will be the regular pairings, but no pairings whatsoever for Legolas until I have a large desire to do so.**_

**Final Note: **_**School is horrible! I'm sorry, but there is probably going to be a pretty long span of silence between chapters. This is because, as I have said before, of school and because we are about to move. Must prepare or I will get yelled at. X)**_

**Disclaimer: _Never, in a million years, will I _**_**ever ****own Twilight ****or **_**_Lord of the Rings. They are too awesome to be owned by someone like me. _X3**

**Capítulo Uno: Dejando**

"_Out! OUT! _Get _out _and never show your smug little face here ever again!"

A small smile floated upon his face as he looked up to behold the sight of a snickering young man dashing away from the open doorway of his partner-in-arms' office. Said person stood just behind the door-frame, yelling obscenities and waving a fist in the air at the retreating figure. The moment that person was out of hearing, he turned to his fuming partner and lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't ask," David Smith said, gruffly. His short brown hair looked a little messy and wild. He also forgot to shave recently, if his rough stubble was anything to go by.

He let out a small laugh. "I'll never need to. You're too predictable!"

David's eyes narrowed, though there was a hint of lightheartedness in those brown depths. He grunted. "And don't think that I have forgotten about _you. _You know the drill, Grayson," he said, taking a step to the side and gesturing for him to enter his office. "In you go."

"I have done nothing!" he immediately cried out, lifting the palms of his hands in a 'stay back' gesture. "Whatever has happened, I am perfectly innocent!"

The middle-aged man waited expectantly.

"…Today."

David inwardly rolled his eyes, but outwardly he growled.

The "younger" man seemingly in his twenties stood up quickly and speed-walked into the office. As he passed by the older-looking man holding the door open, he said with a playful air and over-exaggerated accent, "Why thank you, kind sir."

"Shut up and get the hell on that chair."

He beamed at him shortly, knowing the other was joking around, before obeying. He waited patiently for his partner to sit on his own chair that was currently dominating the large brown desk by observing his surroundings. "I see your cleaning habits have improved," he said dryly, looking pointedly at the desk surface swamped with a disarray of papers and opened folders. "It's nice."

David scowled. "The sarcasm doesn't become you, Lucian."

"Oh?" he prompted, once again lifting a slender eyebrow.

"'Oh?' nothing. And cut the crap—I know as well as you do that you are trying to distract me from whatever I'm about to say." He flicked the corner of a random paper. Lucian Grayson stared at his partner. From his tone, he could tell that he was in a bad mood—but not from whatever happened a few minutes ago. He was constantly clenching and un-clenching his fists, slowly scoping the room with a slight furrow on his brow—all pointing towards the sign of agitation. He was immediately on guard.

"What has happened?" he asked, already dreading the answer. His playful demeanor all but dissipated.

"…Nothing of great importance."

"I know you well enough to separate lie from truth, David." His voice was soft and melodious, but it now also contained a mild biting edge.

The man sighed resignedly. "You don't let anything get away, do you?" The piercing brown irises looked up to meet the pair of eyes that was seemed to cross between the color of a stormy grey and the purest shade of blue. He was always curious about his partner's eye color. Lucian has always waved it off as a genetic trait. But David was also curious about something else in his eyes as well. There was a kindness and gentleness…but bravery and stubbornness as well. Warm, yet sometimes hard. Sharp, yet sometimes distant.

Mischievous and open…yet filled with a sense of mystery and wisdom.

His comrade, whom he has long since grown to call "friend", has always been a puzzle to him. He knew that the moment he came into his office as his new partner. At first, he thought of him as an innocent young man who was too naïve for his own good—as a curious "boy" who couldn't get the job done. He sure did look the part: what with his bright and youthful appearance—he couldn't imagine him being older than 21. He has always known that Lucian was the most attractive out of the both of them, according to past experiences with the women. And he knew a model-worthy appearance when he sees one.

Lucian was pale, but not so much that it seemed sickly or white. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought that his skin glows. Especially in the dark, though it must be a trick of the light. But aside from that, his form was impressive as well. The whole three or four years he has worked with him, he has _barely _seen him without his back and shoulders ramrod straight; with the exception of times when he had to bend or crouch. Sinuous muscles were etched onto his frame, but not overly so. In other words, he wasn't _buff._

He was also very lean, not wiry or very skinny, and pretty tall. There has always been a sort of fluid and graceful quality to his movements, bending towards otherworldly. But that didn't stop him from proving his prowess. He knew first-hand that his accuracy was deadly, his strength great, his steps light and quiet—a skill he found very useful and annoying at times (sneaking in missions and sneaking up on _him_, respectively), his agility unsurpassed, and his intelligence bordering on genius.

He had also replaced David for the category of the keenest hearing in all of the Police Department in their area. Though, he suspected he also had keen eye-sight as well—sometimes, when they are scouting in the nearby forests or running all over the city, he would glance at Lucian who, every now and then, locked his eyes on an object/person so far away without having to squint, as he himself would have to do. He had wondered why he kept it a secret, but soon dismissed it as his partner not wanting to gain more attention than he already has.

To finish his look, he had a perfectly-sculpted face (with the addition of his bright eyes) and a halo of pale-blonde hair that seems to shine golden in the sun-light. In short, he was, to the majority of women, a messenger of God.

David knew he should have been at least a tad bit suspicious, but for some strange reason, he couldn't help but put it aside. Lucian never gave him any cause to become so, and he has always felt at ease when he was around. He just…gives off an aura of peace and safety (as safe as a cop and full-grown man could be, but he doesn't mean the same "safety" as that of a child's "safety"). He can't explain it, but it sounds just as it is. An overwhelming calmness that comes with Lucian's presence; broken only when tension rises at its peak.

He felt a sudden loss at that (the calmness), but he quenched it as soon as it came. But he had to admit…it would be pretty dull without his usual partner. Which led to what he was about to say—

"I think I've lost you, Smith," Lucian interrupted his thoughts. "If you continue to think so hard, you will split open your head."

David rolled his eyes. Yep, he is _totally _going to miss him. "I don't think you have the right to make that statement, Lucian. Must I remind you—?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point," he interjected, once again. "My lips are shut and all is forgotten. Now tell me what is on your mind," he continued with a half-smile.

David chuckled. "Eager child," he lifted his hands up to show he didn't really mean it when the blonde's hand twitched. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist; I was only joking." He paused when he saw his friend's mirthful expression. "Ok, that was unnecessary, seeing as you already know I am just playing with you…but all the same, anyway."

Said associate motioned with a pale hand to continue. "Now go on." His mouth twitched.

David gave an exasperated sigh. "All right." He clapped his hands together, mentally crushing the negative emotions trying to bubble up. He said, "I know that you love being here—and don't deny it," he added when Lucian opened his mouth to add a playful retort. He closed it. "But I'm afraid that tomorrow…your time in this department is about to end." _It was fun while it ended little brother._ "You have been relocated." The moment he stopped talking, he started searching for his friend's reaction.

Lucian blinked slowly. "What?" he said, his face schooled in an expressionless façade. His bright eyes searched the darker pair in front of him. "Surely you jest?"

"I'm afraid not this time, Lucian. This is the real deal." With a tight smile, he folded his large slightly tanned hands on the desk. "A guy—the chief officer, Charlie Swan, needs a replacement because one of his officers have passed away. Our department has enough as it is, and then some, so they asked for someone from our own. It was a random choice, and _you _happened to be the lucky victor." He ignored the fact that he had a very faint drawl of sarcasm at the end. "And, of course, our department happened to be one of the closest to the area."

Lucian frowned. David couldn't tell if it was because of personal reasons or just the current situation.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time. I hear they are surrounded by forests, and I know you love nature as it is." He smirked as Lucian's expression changed from confusion to exasperation in the blink of an eye. Lucian rolled his own pair.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?"

His smirk widened. "'You're too predictable'!" he said, repeating Lucian's words from earlier.

"Of course," he replied sarcastically. They both laughed. The tinkling of bells and deep bass twirled together in the air, contrasting greatly but blending together rather well. With one last chuckle, he stared thoughtfully at nothing in particular before asking, "Where exactly am I being transferred?"

David opened his mouth to answer, but he froze. Ever-so-slowly, a dust of pink graced his lightly tanned face.

Lucian placed a hand on his mouth to hide the smile in an effort to contain his amusement, but did no good as his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Have you already forgotten?" he asked innocently.

"No!" David spluttered. "Yes. No, I mean no! Ugh." He placed his head on his hands, elbows on the desk. "You know very well of my tendency to forget these things when I'm in shock."

He tapped using his finger on the wood. "Yes, you still have to work on that," he mused aloud.

"Shut up." He was rewarded with a grin, though he had only sensed it instead of using his sight (his head was still down).

Lucian smiled knowingly. "Spoons," he hinted. However, David just looked up at him in confusion. "Napkins. Knives. Plates. Bowls. Cho—" By then, the older-looking man had caught on.

He scowled. "All right, I get it!" he exclaimed. "Forks, Washington! There!"

Lucian smiled, though it seemed to be bordering on a smirk. "Thank you for telling me."

David snorted. "How did you know about it?" he asked curiously.

"The news," he answered, shrugging. But his indifference suddenly disappeared as he continued on. "I...saw on the news about an officer sacrificing himself to save a family in Forks, recently." His beautifully abnormal eyes softened with sadness. "That brave man. He died too young." The deceased in question had only just turned 20 years old before the tragedy struck. According to his family and friends, he was a good man. Smart, kind, and committed. For a rookie, he was excellent in the department. The reporters had said that the man was out camping in the forest with his family. It was all safe at that time, but they soon were attacked by _something_. The family were too terrified to pay close attention, and it was very dark out, so they couldn't see who or what it was. Before the assailant could cause harm to anyone, the officer had started grappling and fending it off so that his family members could leave safely. That was the last they had seen him alive. A week after his assumed death date, his body had been found floating in the river. The reporters didn't speak of the conditions of the body, but he assumed it was terrifying. Now, the family only had a mother as a widow, a grandmother, a teenage girl, and a boy who was too young to understand what had transpired. It almost broke his heart when he heard the moans and heart-wrenching sobbing through the television.

David was silent for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was quiet. "I agree. But doing our best, even if it means risking our lives, is one of the main reasons why we are in this job anyway, right?" He stood up and paced the small room, his hands wringing behind him. A small solemn smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "We swore an oath. And we _will _fulfill it."

Something twanged in Lucian, un-noticed by his now ex-partner. Whispers of a similar statement vibrated inside his eardrums. He realized that the whisper was the voice of his long-departed friend whom he has loved as a brother for many years. _I hold your oath fulfilled, _his friend had once said._ Go. Be at peace._ He knew those words weren't directed at him, but it still gave him a sense of tranquility. His eyes grew hazy from the recounts of memories.

A few minutes later, David stopped pacing and looked at his dazed friend. "Luc' (Luke)," he called, "Are you all right?" When the fair man didn't answer, he reached out and grasped his shoulder. He recoiled, but wasn't fast enough, however, when Lucian shook out of his reverie and punched out to the person who was intruding in his personal bubble, namely him, faster than he could see. With an 'oof!' he backed up a few steps, doubling over and wheezing. He heard his partner get up and cry out his name in surprise. A second later, he felt a hand lightly rub his back in a soothing gesture with Lucian apologizing repeatedly and with guilt. "Man…you pack…quite a…punch," he managed to get out between gasps. He grinned to show his ex-partner that he didn't mind the sudden reflex, but he kept apologizing nonetheless.

"Oh the Valar, I'm _so _sorry, David! I didn't mean to do that—I had an impulse, and I couldn't stop it! I am truly sorry, my friend. I should be more alert—"

"At ease, Lucian," he reassured him. He stood up straight but couldn't suppress a wince as his abdomen throbbed with the movement. _That's gonna bruise_, he thought with a pained smile. "I'm all right. You shouldn't worry about me. And wipe that guilty look out of your face," he added sharply. "One punch won't be able to take me down."

Lucian grinned sheepishly at his scolding but laughed softly when the rest of his friend's words left his mouth. "Men and their pride," he murmured. He shook his head. "What am I to do with you?" This time it was at a regular volume.

"You won't have to. _I'll _have to be the one asking that question when I meet my new partner." He frowned. He had looked at the profile of his new comrade-in-arms, and he instantly knew it would be a very banal experience, indeed.

Lucian lifted his wrist to look at his watch. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow night at the latest. You won't have a problem." He paused and looked at his partner pointedly. "Especially since your damn office is always as clean as hell." 'How do you do that?' was the unspoken question.

Lucian stood up from his seat, having resumed his position a few minutes after the little episode, stretching his limbs. "Time and patience, my friend. Time and patience." He walked out the door, waving and calling behind him, "Come see me off tomorrow morning, all right?"

"In your dreams!" he answered in a yell.

"Then I will fall asleep before leaving!" was his fading response. "See you then!"

"Never!"

The last he heard of his partner that day was his musical laughter. "Damn, pretty boy," he muttered with a slowly elongating grin.

...

"'Oh the Valar'?"

**~?.?~**

For an immortal being doomed to walk for millennia while death plagues the air of the forever-changing earth…his condition was fairly well.

He has gone by many names: Legolas Thranduilion, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, Wood-Elf…and now Lucian Grayson. Of course, he had many more alibis to cover his identity, but there were hundreds too many to speak.

He had long since returned to the world of men from that place.

Valinor—the sanctuary over the sea. He had arrived there long ago, after Aragorn's death, with Gimli the dwarf. They were both devastated, yes, but they found console in each other and the beautiful land surrounding them. However, such things were just not left to be. Gimli soon grew too old and weathered, unable to move freely as he has done since the journey of the Fellowship. His strong, callused hands were too weak to grasp any object and his grip soon became too limp to hold anything effectively.

The son of Gloin had lived a long and valiant life, and it was time for him to join their friends in the stars. He had died peacefully on his deathbed, holding Legolas' hand with the lady Galadriel watching over them, as per Gimli's request, in solemn but peaceful silence. Legolas had held in his tears then, granting the dwarf's last sight of a smile upon his best friend's beautiful face. But the light soon faded away when Gimli's soul had left his body. He broke down then, sobbing through tears and letting out all his sorrow. He mourned for days, reminiscing their time together, before he soon regained his wits through the sympathy and encouragement of his people. But still, his friend remained forever in his heart—the large piece of his heart filled with all of his other deceased loved ones. In time, however, he grew…weary. Such a thing he had and would never perceive. His mind told him to stand firm and stay in the Undying Lands, but his heart called to the outside world.

One day, he made the decision that would change his life forever.

He would leave.

His elders protested, but gradually agreed to respect his choice, though for a reason he could not fathom. But even through his curiosity, his resolve was still strong. In a month's time, he had left the glorious land and into the new world.

Legolas straightened and cracked his neck to release some tension. His belongings were pretty few, organized neatly in the labeled boxes. Without any effort at all, he lifted up three boxes before him and started heading towards his silver Toyota Prius. The boxes blocked his vision, so he relied solely on his other senses. Halfway to the door leading towards the parking lot, he heard a voice call out.

"Ho, Luc-o!" Turning his head, he saw a dirty-blonde man in his late-twenties jogging towards him and waving his hand. With a chuckle, he motioned with his head to the warm morning outside and left the building. Spotting his car easily, even with its common color, he transferred the box at the bottom of the stack to his left hand before swiftly taking out his keys and opening the trunk of the car. He pocketed the metals on the chain-loop before starting to put the boxes in his car. By then, the same man from before, a co-worker named Parker Evanston, had caught up with him. His breath was a bit faster than usual, but overall not very noticeable. "My god, even carrying a bunch of boxes, you are still as fast as ever!" He faked wiping away sweat from his brow and grinned. When he looked at said cardboard, seeing the words indicating Legolas' possessions, he sobered. "You are leaving?" he asked with a frown.

Legolas nodded with a sad smile. "I'm afraid so, my friend," he answered, placing the last box in the car. "They are in need of an officer at a town nearby."

Parker groaned. "Great, just great. They are taking one of our best cops and sending him to a place full of dingoes." He averted his gaze to the heavens. "Why, oh, why did they have to pick you?"

"Is that sympathy I hear, Parker?" He teased, closing the trunk of the car with a _thud_. He turned to his friend, grinning. Said man took on an innocent expression.

"No," he replied, drawing out the word. He followed the other blonde to the driver's seat of the car.

Legolas chuckled. "What do you need?" he asked knowingly, pressing the button on the remote to unlock the door.

Parker smirked. "My baby sister wants her play-mate back," he replied. "Or should I say her _angel_?" He laughed as Legolas smiled helplessly. "I wonder what you would look like with your hair black," he mused out loud, tapping a finger on his thoughtful face. "Perhaps she would then see you as the little devil you are."

"I am not evil!" Legolas laughed.

"And how would we know? Maybe the lion inside of you is just waiting for the right moment to pounce!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Lord knows whatever plot you are planning."

"You flatter me, Parker," he said, shooting a grin back at him before ducking inside the automobile. His car soon roared to life and he closed the door, but rolled down the window. He looked up at his frowning friend who was standing outside. "Don't worry; I will call every now and then," he reassured him.

"No dropping by?"

"I'll try my best to see if I will be able to spare some time, but I can't make any promises. And I'm sorry, but I won't be able to visit your little sister in a while. But I _will _call." He reached and pulled the car into reverse.

"I'll hold you to it." With one last shared smile, they both gave a small wave and Parker stepped back as Legolas backed up the car. "Don't forget about us, ya hear?" he shouted. Legolas answered with his own shout of consent.

As he was starting to leave behind the place by the main road, he saw David standing outside the front doors he had just recently exited. Before he left to bring his boxes to the car, they had shared a small talk along with departing words before David was called to the chief's office. Even though his friend couldn't see his own face from the large distance between them, he could see his very clearly.

Conflict was easily shown on his face, as if he was having trouble grasping just one emotion to portray. In the end, he settled for a cheerful demeanor and lifted his hand high in the sky as a farewell. Legolas returned it, though he knew there was a fair chance David isn't able to see it with his mortal eyes. He drove away, leaving behind all those familiar sights full of memories.

He drove away, unknowingly leaving the sanctuary of light and entering the realm of darkness.

**To be continued…**

**Ok, I seriously wanted to continue, but I just couldn't wait! Plus, I need some feedback. No flames, please~! But other than that, thank you so much for reading and I hope to hear you all next time!**

**ShiraChan-Desu, out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pork of Forks

**Fair reminder, I am still young, so therefore I am still learning to improve my own writing. I just hope that one day, I will be able to look back at my writing and wince at how bad it looks. …Actually, that kind of sounds a bit bad…which means that I would probably re-write it. O.O …Nah, I don't want that unless it is completely required. I'll probably just continue writing the chapters (if it isn't already completed) that shows the progress in my developing skills. Oh! And just because I feel like I should thank these people, here is the person who—**

**Gave the first review: ccgnme**

**Gave the first follow: ccgnme**

**Gave the first favorite: Arlewena**

**My thanks to you all/both, as well as all my other reviewers, favorite-ers, and alerters~!**

**Note: There are a few changes to the last chapter, but they are pretty insignificant. For example, I have changed the thought of my first side-OC in the beginning about Legolas being 22 and made it into 21 instead. Why? Because…I have not a clue. I'm…weird that way. But no worries.**

**Disclaimer: Those two worlds certainly are a better place without me owning them. I only own the plot and the side-OCs of the story…who will not be appearing unless I really need them to so that I could fill in some needed spots. **

**The OCs are not permanent—they are temporary. And even then they only appear every once and a while. Or not at all from now on, but we can't know for sure.**

**Pennod 2: Porc o Ffyrc**

_Forks, Washington: 9:31 a.m._

His first impression was that he would love it here.

Even as Legolas was entering the borders, he could see the mammoth trees reaching up towards the sky in an array of magnificently large heights and sizes. He immediately rolled down the window and was rewarded with the beautiful songs of the trees and other plant-life welcoming the newcomer they recognize as a friend. They rejoiced to know that one who understood them had finally appeared. In answer, he started coaxing them with familiarity using his Sindarin tongue as he drove past. By the time the wood-elf had arrived at his destination, he was ecstatic and filled with content. But something lingered in his mind. A suspicion that came when he saw something red rush through the trees as he drove. It was moving fast-to fast, in fact, and he could have sworn that it was shaped like a human. The feeling continued to pester him until he decided to shake it off and try to forget it. It was, after all, the first day of his new life, and he didn't want anything to ruin his tranquility.

If he wasn't trying to keep a good image up for his new co-workers, he would've bounced or even skipped in his step. But he didn't. Instead, as he closed the door of his car and walked to his new department, he greeted everyone he passed with a grin and a warm acknowledgement. There were many who were caught by surprise, and those people were the ones who said their welcome out of habit, did a double-take, and stared. He didn't mind at all. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one officer nudge another across the room. With his keen ears, he heard him whisper, "Why didn't you be like that on your first day?" Legolas grinned and fought to hold back a chuckle.

Finally, he reached the door of the chief's office. It was near the main entrance, but he had explored almost the whole area further inside the place to greet everyone who was not busy. When he was done, he had turned around and headed back the way he came for his new boss's office. Feeling the eyes penetrating his back, he knocked on the door in short staccato beats. He heard the occupant say, "Come in," before he opened the door and entered.

A man presumably in his late-thirties was leaning over some papers intently. His warm chocolate brown eyes flicked across the pages beneath his short (and kind of spikey) dark hair. Legolas waited for a few moments before clearing his throat. His new superior's head flew up to look at the new arrival as if he had forgotten he had granted entry to someone.

Legolas needlessly noted that he had a moustache. The man stood up and walked over. "Hello," he greeted in his slightly rough voice, sticking a hand out in front of him. "You must be the new recruit."

Legolas took the proffered hand and shook it firmly. "Lucian Grayson," he said smiling politely.

"Charlie Swan. Chief of the Police Department." They separated their hands and Charlie assessed him shortly. He nodded with approval. "You seem like a capable man. Welcome to Forks."

"It's good to be here," he replied truthfully. Charlie's lips twitched with a smile before he gestured for Legolas to sit down. They both sat down in their respective chairs at the same time.

"I'll just get straight to it," Charlie said, folding his hands on the tidy desk. "There are weird things that are going on in this small town, and people are disappearing from our radars." His expression was grim. "Only to come to come back with just their bodies. I have already lost a few friends and officers already, and so I need someone I could rely on to watch over the others _and _their selves."

Legolas blinked. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking," he started, "Aren't there any other people that are available for this occupation? Here in Forks or any other town or city?"

"I've looked them over, but they aren't exactly as dependable as you are," he answered. With a smirk, he continued, "My sources tell me you are a 'Good-Luck Charm'—especially on dangerous assignments."

"Perhaps they were just over-exaggerating it a bit."

Charlie rebutted, knowing what the other was indirectly referring to. "That incident was only one time. It's not like anyone was killed, were they?" It wasn't exactly a question.

Legolas sighed, "No, I suppose not." With a grin, he looked up at the chief. "But I've never turned down a challenge like this, so why start now?"

"That's the spirit." Charlie suddenly turned thoughtful. "You know, you are pretty young to have assumed your position in such a short time."

Legolas shrugged with a smooth movement only he could manage to make. "I have a gift," he simply said. "But I would have never gained this position if it weren't for everyone's help."

For a moment, Charlie was surprised, but the bewilderment soon disappeared and was replaced with praise. _Arrogant bastard, he is not_, Charlie thought with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that." He looked up at the time on the clock overhead. "Ask one of the officers to find where your office is," he instructed. "They should know."

"I have already shown myself around. The location of my office will not be too hard to find once again."

Charlie looked at him with mild surprise. "You didn't come straight to my office?"

"No. I had spare time on my hands, so I decided to greet my new co-workers before coming here."

"Oh. Then I guess you have already made a good impression on them, judging from your obvious happiness," he stated, lifting an eyebrow at his new officer's still present grin. "Or maybe you are just satisfied. I don't suppose you had irritated any of them?"

With a small laugh, not noticing Charlie's taken aback expression from the pure and beautiful sound of it, he replied, "No, sir, I have not." He paused meaningfully. "Yet."

Charlie, his mood pulled partly into cheerfulness from the elf's (though he did not know it) own cheerful demeanor, gave out a bark of laughter. Instantly, he felt tension release from his body and he inwardly marveled and savored the sudden serenity that was a result of the seemingly younger man's company. And through this, his entire opinion of the man had finished its change completely. _I could get used to this, _he sighed in his wondered if he should invite his new "entertainment" to his home (though not in a "taking advantage" kind of way) so he could experience the feeling more often. With guilt, he realized that he seemed to be replacing Bella. Sure, they had their fun moments, but things have gotten lonelier since she started hanging out more with the Cullens. _Bells probably wouldn't mind. She might even like Lucian—_His thought process stopped—_but definitely not in a romantic sort of way. _He wouldn't let it."Well then, don't hurt them too much," he said when he recovered with a genuine smile.

"No, I suppose not," Legolas said with a hint of a sheepish tone. "But it would do them no good if they all remain as tense as they are now." He shrugged again. "Someone has to lift their gloomy mood."

Charlie's smile turned sad. "Many are still in mourning. It has been a week; I could see some improvement among them, but it is very slow."

"I am sorry," he said softly.

Charlie gave Legolas a puzzled look. "There is nothing to apologize for, Grayson. You have just come, and so you have no burden as we do right now."

"That is what I am apologizing for," Lucian admitted with a solemn face. "I cannot possibly help ease anyone's pain if I have not experienced what has happened to everyone. It would be completely disrespectful for me to do such in these conditions." He looked down. "I cannot share it with them."

Charlie walked up and placed a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You should never need to. We will get through this, but it would take time. And with you as a part of our department, I am more sure than ever of their recovery."

Legolas opened his mouth, but then he seemed to think better of it and closed it. He bowed his golden head slightly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Charlie nodded and stepped back, slipping his hand off Legolas' shoulder. He suddenly winced. "I have enough sadness outside of my office, and I most certainly do not need it here. Best be off before it sticks."

"Aye—I mean yes. Yes I should."

Charlie nodded. "I must get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Grayson."

Legolas smiled. "Likewise. And it's Lucian, if you will, Chief Swan."

The only occupant in the room who had a moustache smirked. He understood. Between adults or friends, even if they have just met, he really didn't see the point of formality. "Very well, Lucian. Then you may call me Charlie."

"Will do." They both exchanged smiles before Legolas led himself to the door. Charlie couldn't help but notice how graceful he walked or the fact that he made no sound on the hard wooden floor. Not to mention that his voice, throughout their whole conversation, had a curiously melodic tone to it or the fact that he seemed to contain a kind of ethereal beauty to his whole form in general, including his face.

Pale skin, lean with firm muscles, and blonde hair—a very similar shade to a certain doctor.

"Lucian." Said elf stopped mid-step before planting his foot firmly on the ground once more and turning his head towards him curiously. "Are you…in any way…related to the Cullens?" He was awarded with a blank yet confused stare.

"The…Cullens?" Poor man looked so bewildered. "Who are they?"

Charlie almost sighed with relief. "No one," he evaded. "I was just curious because you look a lot like the father of the family." It wasn't a lie. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Lucian and Carlisle are brothers, albeit the former being younger. What is he, 22?

After, once again, bidding Lucian goodbye, he searched the folders on his desk for the recruit's file. It didn't take long—the file was _massive_. Taking out his profile page, he leaned in to take a better look. Lucian Grayson: 21 years of age; joined the law enforcement at the age of 18. With wonder, Charlie flipped through his many accomplishments over that pretty small time period. His eyes widened on one statement. _He…he _jumped _off a building?!_ he thought incredulously.

The reports stated that after a cross-fire, one of the dying enemies managed to fire one last shot at a police officer standing near the edge of the roof of the building before taking his final breath. The person that got shot had been hit on the shoulder by the bullet and caused him to stagger backwards from the blow. He lost his balance, tripped over the edge, and fell. Lucian immediately took action and, discarding any heavy equipment, leaped over and down the side of the 17-story building.

An interview with Grayson later managed to fill in the gaps: Lucian had managed to catch up to the unfortunate victim of the shot and wrap an arm around the officer. Those two were extremely lucky, for there had been a long and stable pole bearing the United States' flag right underneath them. But if it weren't for Lucian's quick and steady reflexes, they would have been splattered pancakes on the cemented ground. Fortunate for them, Lucian managed to keep them hanging until help arrived. Unfortunately, they had to struggle to do so because the residents in the room next to the flag pole were screaming and throwing stuff at them for a good five to ten minutes before their comrades had come.

The civilians had apologized and admitted that they had lost all common sense the moment that they had seen two men hanging right outside their window. Needless to say, they thought they were robbers in the guise of police officers.

Charlie chuckled when he saw the comment of one of the female civilians: "Once we stopped, I felt sorry for that handsome lad, although he dodged every single thing that came his way. Are you sure that one as fine as him is a police officer? I thought most cops were rugged. But that man with the blonde hair…" He knew that she was talking about Lucian. The man he had rescued had dark hair. The interviewers moved on to the next person, deeming her admirations insignificant. Charlie should've known that Lucian would have many of the female population practically dying at his feet. He had to give him some points for his looks, anyhow.

He set down the file and looked at no spot in particular on the ceiling.

The 'kid' sure is a mystery.

**~O.O~**

_Forks Police Department: 1:50 p.m._

Afternoon found a certain elf still pondering the identity of those called the Cullens. Due to his time arranging his new office, he has not had the chance to ask around or look up the family. The chief—Charlie, he corrected himself, popped in every now and then for the past few hours to strike up a friendly conversation. Legolas knew in an instant that the man was lonely and in need of cheerful company, so he did his best to keep up both of their spirits. As a result, he never once brought up the Cullens, as it was supposedly, to some extent, a sore topic to the mortal. Other than that, for his first day, his relationships with all his co-workers are going along quite well.

Of course, there were some rather rude people in the midst, but he continued to "pester" them nonetheless, as they had so eloquently put it. He had groaned inwardly when some of them had also started treating him as their own child or actively showed admiration towards him. At least a good half of the people tolerated and respected him enough to act as they should be.

There was a knock on his door, and Legolas' smiled in amusement. As he called, "Come in", and Charlie walked in yet again, he noticed that the man had a distracted kind of look to his face. He seemed to be pondering something, but what it was, Legolas could not decipher.

"Hey," Charlie said tiredly, plopping down on one of the chairs. Legolas saw his hesitation, and, after Charlie reluctantly slouched himself further against the back of the chair, he realized that Charlie was determining if he should show such casual behavior since he was the official boss of the department. He chuckled, garnering a strange look from the only other occupant in the room.

"As I have said many times before, my friend, you do not have to hide beneath that mask." His clear voice rang throughout the room, containing a faint trace of amusement in the harmonious tone. "There are times when the formality is appreciated, but this is not one of those times." To further prove his point he yawned openly and stretched his limbs.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Got it, Luc," he said, adopting Legolas' nickname from his old friends. After a long while of talking, the barrier between their "worker and boss" relationship had blurred and all but disappeared. Instead, the categories were replaced by friends—it still astounded Legolas how easy it is to gain almost all humans' trust and/or friendship. But he didn't mind at all. In fact, he basks in the warmness he feels whenever he makes a new trustworthy friend. Possibly even a best friend. Charlie paused, and then he opened his mouth once more—"Why do you always say that?"

Legolas' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why do I say what?"

"'My friend'," he answered, but he didn't say it in a mocking tone. It was just plain curiosity. "I have never heard of someone who always speaks that way. And you _are _from Washington, aren't you?"

Legolas blinked and then laughed softly. "Ah, I see. Yes, to answer your recent question. But as for why I speak this way…I suppose I just have not gotten rid of the habit of mine that I had acquired from some people very close to me." In a way, he was telling the truth. He had grown up, being taught by his elven teachers, of how to speak during his early years on Middle Earth. He had decided long ago, when he had arrived in an earlier era, that he would keep his speech patterns of saying, "_mellon-nin_" in the slightly altered Common Language as a reminder of who he really is—a commemoration of his friends of the Fellowship and in the Ages. "But, truly, I do not want to be rid of it. I'm afraid my reasons are my own." He smiled sadly, hoping that his new friend would notice and let it pass.

To his relief and surprise, Charlie merely nodded, as if he was used to that type of privacy. _But from who?_ he wondered. Legolas stopped, frowning, and shook off the thought. _It is not my business. Charlie will tell me when he deems it an appropriate time. _

"Then I suppose I won't press you," the man said. "I…I'm sorry I brought that up." Charlie's face had scrunched up a bit in conflict after he had spoken his first word, but once he started speaking again, the look vanished and was replaced with understanding. _I…have a daughter who acts the same way, _Charlie admitted inside his mind.

Legolas stared silently. "Thank you," he acknowledged him with a smile.

He sighed. "You have given one too many thanks," he said. "This will be the last time I will accept it for a long time."

Legolas smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's a force of habit."

Charlie stared at him, unblinking. "Sometimes I think that you are too nice for your own good."

Legolas scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"No, I'm serious!"

"_Sure_, you are."

So easy as it was to start _another_ long chat between the two recently united friends. Neither of them paid any attention to their surroundings or the world outside of them. Not even when a rather large bang and large uproarious laughter emitted from somewhere outside the door. They, themselves, had been laughing hysterically then—all the more reason why they had not paid attention. Every waking moment as they talked just constructed the bridge of trust between them, making it sturdier, stronger, and reliable. Just as they were towards each other.

"Hey," Charlie said again after a long moment of companionable silence. "You have just arrived in town, right?"

Legolas was confused, not understanding why the random question. "Yes," he answered slowly.

"And you have not had the chance to choose somewhere to stay?"

"…Yes," Legolas repeated, realization slowly dawning on his young, fair visage.

"Would you like to stay until you find a suitable home?" asked Charlie. He was rubbing the back of his neck, but his eyes betrayed his determination…and was that desperation? "At my house? With my…daughter?"

He expected it, he did. But he still reacted with surprise. "…What?" His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth opened an inch. "Why would you offer such a thing?"

Charlie looked up at him—just long enough for their eyes to connect—before closing his brown eyes and leaning back on his chair.

Legolas knew that look. He knew that with all his heart; it was a look that he has seen on countless numbers of much older-looking friends: Protectiveness. He resisted the great urge to slap a palm against his forehead. Curse his youthful appearance! Can the humans not understand that he is technically an adult by their standards?! Were his past actions not enough to proof his capability?

He sighed, making sure to mask its volume greatly to keep away from the chief's ears. No use having the man feel down from possible rejection.

"It's…just a suggestion," Charlie said lamely.

Legolas looked at him with disbelief. "To someone whom you have met not four hours ago," he added pointedly.

Charlie tried to look surprised…and was failing. "Has it been that short? I thought it has been half a day."

"Charlie," Legolas warned exasperatedly.

"I guess I can't help it. You're just too easy to talk to. How do you do that?"

"By being honest and not avoiding questions as you are doing," Legolas snapped, though he tried to keep it as gentle as he could without losing the hard-edged quality of it. Charlie had the grace to look a bit ashamed. "You are a police officer, Charlie. And no police officer, not even a chief, would go as far to invite an almost complete stranger into their own home. Unless they are dim-witted or have good reason." At the former, Charlie looked affronted before calming down on the latter.

Legolas sighed. "If you need company, Charlie," he continued, "Then you should just say so. Or if you need advice for family issues, then just say so."

"How did you—?"

"Know about the family issues?" Legolas finished. "Just now. To me, you are pretty easy to read, Charlie. Especially when you hesitated before saying that you had a daughter with you. All I needed was to say something to clarify. And don't bother trying to change the subject. I will not stray from my earlier question."

"You, young man, are to perceptive," Charlie said, groaning. "Fine. Just give me five seconds to sort my thoughts out."

Legolas smiled and lifted a hand. _Five_.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

_Four. _He started ticking down his fingers.

"That's not long enough! I need more time!"

_Three._

"That is not fair, Luc."

_Two._

"Stop counting!"

_One. _Legolas smiled.

"Oh forget it."

_Zero. _"Now what was it that you were saying, my friend?" Legolas asked innocently, putting his clenched hand down.

Charlie sighed in defeat. "…I have a daughter—her name is Bella—and I have just gotten her back about half a year ago," he admitted. "She's in high school, and ever since she started going there…she has been involving herself with a group of popular kids." He grimaced as he added, "And her boyfriend."

"Are you concerned from their influence over her?"

Charlie widened his eyes. "No, she is not becoming more like them. It's actually…" He struggled to find the right words. "She's pulling away from me, I guess, to be with _them_. The Cullens."

There that name is again. "Who are they?"

"Huh?" Charlie asked distractedly before shaking his head. "Oh. Just a rich family no one knows that much about. Their father works in the nearby hospital."

Legolas stayed silent as the whole conversation sunk in. Well, at least his curiosity has been satisfied somewhat. "So," he started slowly, "You want me to be a replacement for most of your daughter's times of absence?"

Charlie looked horrified. "No! Of course not, Lucian! I would never do that to you two!"

Legolas laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I didn't mean what I said." He looked at Charlie with an eyebrow raised. "But I'll still let you know that it doesn't take long for me to find my own house."

"All right, how about you stay for a day to satisfy my social needs before living in your new home and visiting every now and then?"

"That's better."

Charlie stood up with a smile, reaching over with a hand out. Lucian did the same and they clasped hands firmly. The handshake was not merely a greeting as before. Instead, it was more like a sign of appreciation and friendship. "Thank you Lucian. I know that this was a very hard decision to make."

Legolas smiled as well. "As long as I am able help a friend in need, I am honored to receive it."

**~w~**

**(1)**

_A while later…_

"Here, Luc, try this. I got it from my favorite restaurant."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to try it to see."

Pause. "It's not poisoned, is it?"

"Do you not trust the chefs I have known my whole life?"

"I do not trust the waiters or cashiers who gave it to you."

"I've known them too."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Lucian?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking."

"Do you really have to look so closely at it?"

"Yes."

"And smell it?"

"Yes."

…

"What is it?"

Sigh. "Pork."

"I know that, but what type of Pork?"

"The type of Pork that comes from the best restaurant in town."

"Hn."

"…Are you a vegetarian, Lucian?"

"No, I am not."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"I am merely observing."

"…A piece of meat. You are observing a piece of meat."

"Yes."

"I don't understand you."

"And you never will."

"Is that a bet?"

"No. Nor is it a challenge."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Should I have any reason?"

"Yes you should."

"Then I don't."

An exclamation. "You're so difficult!"

"As is everyone else on this planet."

"Not true."

"'Tis true."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

A tense long silence. Then—"Gah!" **(2)**

…

"Lucian?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still going to eat that Pork?"

**To be continued…**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a large chance that I will be inactive for a long while, so I ask that you all please respect and accept the silence until further notice. My family is moving and we may or may not have internet when we finish. Thank you.**_

**(1) This is kind of like a bonus part of the chapter.**

**(2) They were having a staring contest. Obviously, Legolas won.**

**A good round of applause to for being the first to comment on the fact that I put Charlie Brown instead of Charlie Swan! To be honest, I have been wondering for a long time when someone would notice that particular purposeful error. X)**

**I know, I know, you guys are all waiting for the vamps to properly come in. I'm excited too, but I don't want to rush it too much as I already have. At least in my opinion. By the way, let's just say that Legolas looks so young, kind, and open that Charlie couldn't help but feel attached to the elf. Get it? Got it? Good. I will say no more.**

**Thank you all for your support, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**-ShiraChan-Desu**


End file.
